The Way You Are
by InLoveWithHG
Summary: Katniss, is a very strong girl who often stands up for her friends. In her new school River-Heights, there are four handsome rich bullies who call themselves, F4. They warn people by giving them 'red notes' .They can kick anyone out of the school, including teachers. Katniss gets into trouble with them which changes her life forever. Modern Day, Love Triangle. Katniss/Finnick/Cato.
1. Chapter 1

The Way You Are.

Chapter 1

Now you guys can skip through this but I think it's important :3

So anyways I want to say sorry for not updating my old story (which I deleted) it's just alot of stories are already like mine and I don't want mine to be the same old FLUFF. So I am making a new one and this one I have planned out already so no writter's blog. I have planned on making 2 parts to this story if I get enough reviews when I am done with this first part.

Basically this story is based on a 2001 , Taiwanes show called "Meteor Garden". Which was a show adapted from a comic book. Now I am making it Hunger Games style. **The main pairin for this is actually a love triangle.** It is between Finnick, Katniss and Cato. But It does end up with Finiss 3. I am changing up some things form the story to make it the way I specifically want it.** Btw Prim will be the same age as Katniss and they are bff's. **So yeah I hope you enjot this and I do **NEED A BETA. **So if you're willing then PM me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger Games.

**Katniss' POV.**

As I gain conciousness I become more aware of the annoying tone my alarm clock is making. I turn it off as I got enough of the sound. I got up and did my usual morning routine, which is to eat, take a shower, brush my teeth and get my stuff ready. It was the first day of school and I am not that ecstatic. Who would be in my situation?. I'm moving to a new school in the middle of University and .. and me? I'm just an ordinary girl going to a big school filled with rich kids who only care about popularity and luxury. Ugghhh I hate my mom for making me move to this school. I pack my things and head to the door I reach for the keys to my motorcycle in my pocket and grab it. I place it in the key slot and twist the key.

I've had this motercycle for years and I know it's not safe to drive around with it. But what other choice do I have I don't have enough money to buy a new one even with my job at the cake-shop. And I can't walk to the damn school or I'll be late every single day. I hate my life. As I see the school entrance I gave in with a heavy sigh... I finally made it. I'm alomost there then my motorcycle breaks down. Why is God torturing me !? I had to walk all the way to the school. Phew .. I'm not late. The bell rings just in time as I walk into the school.

I make it towards my first class and everyone suddenly stops to look at the new girl , I hate this even more. The teacher comes it and gives a long crappy speech about school rules and what's expected of us. I loose my concentration and look around the class. When I finally focus again it's because the teacher is calling me , actually asking me a question. I rose from my seat but I don't know the answer so the teacher just started to burst out and yell at me. Woow ... what a class. The bell rings and I finally make my way to the lockers to get my stuff.

**Sorry for the super short , boring chapter. I'm trying to develop Katniss' character a lil' bit. But don't worry the next chapter will be longer and that's when more of the characters come in. And the tension builds up from then . Well I hope you review and thanks for reading ! I will give shout outs to NEW people who review for EVERY chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Way You are.

Chapter 2.

#1. shoutout to my reviewers:

- JennaArmstrong87 , first reviewer !

- Kiaragirl97

- I-piTy-Da-FoOl

- Avalon2711

#2. Shoutout to my new BETA I-piTy-Da-FoOl.

#3. I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger games.

**Katniss' POV.**

So as I head to my locker to get my stuff I see my good friend Annie coming this way. Annie is an ordinary girl like me, our parents work very hard to get us in this school. We are very much alike so we get along pretty well.

"Hey," She greeted me.

Into which I replied, "Hey," From then on our conversation started to flow. Then the bell rung, signalling us to head to our next classes. We both said bye and headed off into our ways. My next 2 classes were English then Math. I hate Math and English the most.

Besides the fact I hate Math and English, I am not the wisest girl either. If I was I would've applied as a scholar here. But I'm not. As my two classes pass bye the bell rings for lunch. I pack up and go to my locker to get my food.

Phew it's lunch, I'm half way through my first day, that's a relief.

I opened my locker to get my food and I decided to wait for Annie, since she was my only friend here. When she came she tells me she can't join me for lunch because she has to hang up posters for the science club she's in. I decide to help her and grab a handful of posters from her locker and follow her.

We carry the posters through the halls and hang up one on each hall. We still had alot to go and lunch was almost over. I told Annie and she started panicking.

"Sorry Katniss, I'm taking up your lunch time with these stupid posters," she said. I told her it was fine and I don't mind helping her at all. She gave me a faint smile and we walked through the halls, hanging a poster once in a while.

While we were walking I see a group of four really hot guys from a far distance. The look very fierce and dominant. They have this glint in this eye that just terrifies me. I've been looking at them for quite some time that I didn't even realize Annie talking to me.

"Earth to Katniss, HELLOOOO!?" she yelled. I finally snapped out of my daze and look over at Annie to find her laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing, Annie?" I ask, frowning.

"Because you're practically drooling over F4 and it's your first day." She said.

"I was not drooling over them, I was just looking at the school, yeah the school. And F4 ... what is F4?" Was it some king of possee in this school?

Annie tells me that F4 is a group made of 4 students that go to this University. They're four rich, handsome, but arrogant students known as 'F4', short for 'Furious 4'. They are heirs to four rich and influential families . They terrorize the school by handing out red cards to those they do not like, which allows other students to bully the victims until they leave the school. And their families donate to this school so they can do anything the like.

"My God, that's horrible... and the students they force to leave, just leave!?" I asked.

After what she told me I was so suprised by what they can get away with doing in this school.

"Yeah ... just like that. That's why you never want to get involved with them they basically will kick you out..." Annie says.

Just like that ... I repeat in my head as I look at the group of guys. Or should I say F4.

Thanks for reading, and please review ! 3


	3. NOTICE

NOTICE!

After looking over Chapter 3 , I realized I wanted to change up a couple of things regarding the story line. So yeah , I will be updating Chapter 3 and I will be downloading Chapter 4 some time this day. So for now , sorry if you thought it was a chapter. But yeah , that's what I wanted to say.

Love ,  
InLoveWithTHG.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Way You Are:**

**Chapter 3**

**Eeeep , new chapter. Thank You guys for following and reviewing to my story I really appreciate it. This chapter is an updated version of chapter 3 so yeah I hope you guys like it. This chapter is also longer so YAY!**

**I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger Games.**

**Katniss' POV.**

The bell rung and it was time for class again. Annie and I are done posting the posters up but we haven't eaten so I am starving. Annie and I have the same classes for the afternoon. We go to our lockers then head to class but we find that there's a crowd of students looking into the classroom. What's going on? I take a peek at it wasn't anything out of the ordinary it was just a student taking his stuff. Why won't anyone go in ? I asked Annie why he was the only one in the class and we're out here.

"His name is Robert, he got a red note from F4... about 2 days ago. I guess he's leaving".

"Wait WHAT!? Why did he get a red note, what did he do?"

Annie sighed then said "About 2 days earlier he was talking to F4 and he offended them. He told them they're nothing and that he wasn't scared of them. But yet now he's leaving. He probably couldn't take all the bullying anymore."

What kind of University is this !? This is messed up. And the teachers aren't even doing anything about this . How could they get away with that?. And what Robert did was a tiny mistake. How stupid and cocky are F4 to even do such a thing. The guy Robert came out of the class and everyone gave him his space. He carried heavy textbooks. I wanted to help him he doesn't deserve such a thing... I was about to walk over to help him. But Annie tugs on my arm before I could do anything.

"You don't want F4 finding out you helped him, you might get a red note yourself Katniss." she mumbled.

Right there Robert tripped and all his books fell, now I really wanted to help him. But with what Annie said, I can't risk getting a note.

Robert was still trying to balance his books and bags in both hands and the teacher came for class he asked us what was going on and two of the rich brats say that he got kicked out by F4. The teacher started to cuss to himself and he went up to Robert. I sighed in relief for someone finally stood up for Robert.

Robert was about to leave but the teacher called him. Once the teacher caught up to him he said "Don't be a black sheep, start fresh when you drop out, take care" then patted his back to send him off his way.

I tried to hold in my laughter, yet at the same time I wanted to punch myself for not helping Robert. Anyways the teacher tells us to get inside class to start our lesson. Annie went in and so did the others, I for one took a breather then stomped my way into class. The teacher was talking about conscience and moral courage and that what we should do unto others what you would want them to do to you. I stared at the teacher with disgust how could he talk of such a thing after talking to Robert like that.

I couldn't take it anymore I stood up , while placing my hands firmly on my desk to get his attention. He asks me what's the matter.

"I want to poo!" I said, I can't believe I just said that but it doesn't matter anyway I need to get out of this hell-hole.

He stood in front of the class , staring at me with this uncertain face. I just stomped my way out of class and headed off to the rooftop. I ran to the balcony to start yelling. I needed to get all of this anger out.

"This is a horrible school , with horrible teachers and students! , The teacher calls a victim of F4 a black sheep and he has the guts to talk about conscience! This is all crap!" I took a breath and started yelling again.

"This school is made up of a bunch of snobbish idiotic people! specially that group calling themselves F4, a group of lunatics who think they're all that !. So what if their fathers built this collage? , don't they dare provoke me !"

I started to calm down and realize if I didn't want to go under the ruling of F4 then why didn't I help Robert, I should be heading back to class...

Line Break ************************************************** ************************************************** ***************

It was another day of school, I was helping Annie out with carrying a basket of soccer balls, we signed up for a committee and now we need to do chores around the school. And we started by taking a basket of soccer balls back to the school gym. As we were walking to the entrance of the school I noticed something going on with the teacher , and the pig head group F4.

The teacher was practically on his knees saying sorry to the leader of F4... Finnick Odair. Finnick is practically the leader of this whole school and his little F4 posse. Finnick looks at the teacher in disgust and shoves him off...

The teacher falls on us and the soccer balls and the baskets we carried , fell to the floor. The teacher runs away, while Annie and I stay to the side hoping not to get in trouble with them. The 3 guys just leave without even saying sorry or helping us out , such bastards!

Although where is the last of them, he was here a minute ago? I found him picking up the basket and rearranging everything exactly where it was before. I look at him with kind eyes , and he turns to find me looking at him.

"Hey Cato, what are you doing? come on!" one of the members of F4 says. I still don't know 2 of the guys' name... Cato walks away I find myself staring at him, and thinking about him ... how could such a nice guy be part of F4?

**So, alot of things are going to change with the characters. Ummm specially with Cato. He isn't going to be a mean brute player. So yeahhh , so that's it thank you guys for reading please review or follow ! 3 it means alot.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Way You Are: Chapter 4.**

**I redid Chapter 3 , if you haven't checked it out please do.**

**laughingsince98 - Thank You so much ! 3**

**Guest(More-Now) - I lol'd at your review , I loved it.**

**Kittymellark- This is based of Meteor Garden they're different, but they are alike in many ways.**

**Julie-Ann12 - I have Chapter 4 , coming up soon ;D**

**Katnisseverdeen33- Thank You so much, sorry that I deleted my other stories.**

**I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger Games.**

**Katniss' POV.**

"F4 is so cocky?" asked Prim.

"Yes, especially the leader named Finnick, he is the worst of them all you should have seen it, they're so horrible. Such pig heads."

"I wish I met F4" Prim said practically drooling over them.

"Prim, if you saw how they act, you would never want to see them again, you would despise them". I told her while I pushed her lightly.

"Well, sorry boys from my University are downright nerdy, you can't blame me for wanting to meet them" she said, frowing.

"You're lucky, Prim the collage I'm attending is no different from hell , everyone is rich and snobby and the teachers are horrible. It was set up by F4's family probably just to groom them while they're attending the school. That's why the boys can do whatever they please in the campus... let's just drop the subject I can't stand them" I said wrapping up with the last box of cake.

I worked with Prim, my other good friend. We went to high-school together. So we're working in the cake shop together. It was a decent job to get me some more money for my tution.

"Tell me more Katniss, what are they like? What do they look like?"

I bang her on the head with one of the cake boxes. "Are you man hungry? , those four boys are good looking but they're also stupid, cocky and are big bullies."

Prim looks at me and say "Are all four of them really that bad ?" When I stop to think about that question I get a flashback of Cato, he helped pick up the basket after Finnick kicked them. I guess all 4 of them aren't really that bad.

"Perhaps... there's one different from the 3 of them. He seems to be nice enough to have a sense of righteousness" I mumbled slowly.

"Ohhh , Katniss has a crush. Katniss has a crush!" she started dancing around in a circle while singing the phrase in a cheerful way.

I pat her on the arm, and I tell her to get back to work. We go back to work having a slight conversation here and there.

As I think about, I may have a slight interest in Cato. But I need to steer clear of their paths during my 4 years in that school.

Line Break********************************************* *************************

Next day of school, Annie and I are helping out with the commitee again. This time we have to take carboard boxes full of paper and ink down to the garbage can.

While Annie and I head down to the garbage box down in the main hall. Annie started talking about a movie we can catch tonight- but she get's so caught up in talk that she trips on the staircase and the box of ink and paper go flying out somewhere.

Annie's fine as she is holding on to the railing by the staircase. I was going to put my box down to help her but then I turn to look at who the box of INK fell to...

It fell to Finnick Odair out of all the people in this campus it had to be him, he has ink all over his expensive looking shirt. Ooopss , as I turn to look so does Annie and she starts panicking. She runs up to Finnick and says sorry to him a dozen times. Finnick slaps her away and threatens her to watch her back. Annie hits the wall and Finnick starts to go up the stairs like nothing happened.

I'm not going to just let this bull, pass by. I breathe in and tell Finnick to stop in his tracks as soon as he hears it he stops but he doesn't turn around to look at me.

"She said sorry, why can't you just let her off ?"

He takes a deep breath and says " Whatever, your friendship moral is a waste of my time."

I go up the stairs and stop right in-front of him. "Do you even know what friendship is ?" I ask him.

I gather up all the courage I have to say what I do "You gang up, and create trouble in the campus, you guys are the pig brains. You're parasites living off of your fathers, and you don't even earn a cent! What right do you have to thow people around?" I screamed.

He looks at me with eyes that hold anger, he takes my face in his hands. He squishes my face and puts me off to the side. I didn't even realize the 3 other pig heads are here watching in amusement. Finnick walks away, the guy named Marvel pats me on the back and leaves. While Cato and Gale watch in amusement.

I think in my head... What the hell did I just do !? I'm a goner.

**Yay, I thought this chapter was really exciting and I hope you guys do too.**

**Please review and follow. Thank You for reading :D 3.**


	6. Chapter 5

Way You Are: Chapter 5

Okay Guys , here's chapter 5. I couldn't update yesterday because I had a family thing. Which unfortunately was in a place that had no wifi whatsoever :(  
Anyways that's it I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shoutouts:

toritwilight504- Thank You, I'm glad you like this story.  
katnisseverdeen33- Here's Chapter 5. I hope you see this.

I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger Games.

**Katniss' POV.**

I can't sleep at all, I can't stop thinking about what I did. Surely I'm going to recieve a red note tomorrow. Why'd I have to lep my pride get the best of me!?  
Well, technically I was helping a friend out and I can't let that pig head Finnick, keep bullying people without having any consequience or karma.. I don't know!

What if I do get a red note? What will happen to me? Would I have to leave and move to another University? All these questions pop into my head, I get lost in my thoughts and I find myself falling asleep in a could of thoughts...

I went to my locker and to my relief I didn't get a red not... yet. I find myself walking to class as the bell rings. It's unbelievable that I didn't get a red note after my little stunt yesterday. As I walked through the halls. People stare at me and stop right at their tracks, then they immediatley get back to what they were doing. Hmm, weird. Why is everybody avoiding me?

I walk into class, everyone chats away until they notice me. They give me looks that could literally shoot lazers and kill then they sit back down on their desks. As I walk to my desk, I find Annie and I give her a nice warm smile, she gives me the cold shoulder and acted as if she doesn't know me. Woow, so much for friendship.

I look at my desk to see if a red note was stuck to it or anything of that sort. It was all clear, phew... I look at everyone again and they all give me this wicked smile or a slight grin/ Why!? I look to Annie to find her pointing at her back. Huh? She points to me then points to my back- then I realize ... Yes it had to be, I did recieve a red note and it was on my back...

Oooooo! Katniss' go the note. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry it was short. Next chapter is longer and has some Katniss/Cato and Katniss/Finnick. Remember this is a Katniss/Finnick story with a love triangle at first though. Please review and follow. Thanks You!

InLoveWithHG.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Way You Are: Chapter 6**

**So , I got alot of reviews from Chapter 5 , Thanks Guys for your support.**

**Shoutout time ;)**

**katnisseverdeen33- yes it is was a short chapter. And a red note basically means you're doomed and everyone in school hates your guts and bullies you until you leave the school. This chapter is all about the red note.**

**Lya200- Thank You :)**

**Julie-Anna12- Yes that was so rude of Annie, but it has to be done for the story plot :)**

**Josely(Guest) - Thank You so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Juniepoenie(Guest) - Thanks :) Heres your update.**

**CALuvsTHG - Yeah this is based on another story, and I hope you like the many chapters to come.**

**I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger Games.**

**Katniss' POV**

I searched my back for the note. I reached for the note it was on a red piece of paper and it painted in black letters " You'll be F4 dead". Then I remember what Annie told me, F4 terrorizes the school by handing out red notes to people they didn't like, which allows the other students to bully the victim(me), until I leave the school.

Class passes by normally, not including the awful stares. But I let those pass by and I prepare myself for the worst yet to come. The bell rings in-time for lunch. I go to my locker to grab my lunch, but once I open my locker... my lunch isn't there. This obviously has something to do with the red note I got. It's already all over the campus. I walk over to the school's phone to call my mom to hopefully get me another lunch. I take the phone in my hand, then I remember my parents have work all day long. I put the phone down but I find it stuck to my hand ! Those students probably put glue on the phone so it stuck to my hand. UGGGHHH !

Line Break***

Trying to get my hand unstuck from the phone took my energy, plus I didn't eat lunch so I am pooped/tired. I enter the washroom to go freshen up, once I'm done I reach for the doorknobs and it won't budge, of course. I hate my life.

I had to get out of the washroom through the stupid window beside the sink. I have a break time at the end of the day so I went to my locker. Annie comes right after but she sees me and leaves to go off somewhere else. Someone calls my name, I turn around to see The Finnick Odair.

"Is this what you call friendship? " he says.

I don't reply in fear of offending him again.

Line Break***

I sit down to eat my lunch but of course they had to take my seat and put glue on it. As if it couldn't get worst I had to run around campus trying to chase off the students. I finally find a quiet spot to rest, they'll find me sooner or later though. I sat down againts the wall.

"I'm so tired and hungry" I huffed.

I see someone come my way and I look up to see Annie.

"Annie?- I look around to see if anyone is close by- Annie you better get away before F4 sees you, I'm alright don't worry" I give her a smile to show her I'm okay. She hands over a stuffed bear. She gives me a slight nod and with that she leaves quickly.

The bear had a button right in the middle of it's belly. I press the button and seconds later I hear Annie's voice coming out of the bear I press it and said "Katniss, I'm sorry." I pressed the button over and over again. I found my strength, inspiration and courage in Annie's apology. I have my game face on, and I'm ready for anything in my way. I stand up and yell "Come, bring it, Bully Me ! I'm up for it."

Right after I say this, a bucket of freezing water comes down on me from the rooftop. I don't care about the students or the Pig Heads 4. I'm ready and I'm not afraid of them anymore. I'm determined.

**So, this chapter is not as long as I expected. Next chapter some Cato/Katniss is happening and some juicy stuff also some Finnick/Katniss so stay tuned. Chapter 7 will be super long. Please review it helps me alot and yeah. Thanks Guys and Bye *MWUAH* ! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

The Way You Are: Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like 3 days. I was kind of lazy, but now I have the 7th Chapter for you guys. So let's start of with shoutouts :)**

**Katnisseverdeen33- **Yup, I hope you get what a red note means now. Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it.

**samiesimpson1- **Thanks, and Meteor Garden is a MANGA comic series then they adapted it to a TV series in 200-2001. Um it has a Taiwanese version and other versions. But I like the Taiwanese version the best. You should watch it, but it might the spoil the story for you, lool.

**Stella(Guest) - **I would love to incorpirate your idea to the story, but I want to stick to the plot line. I might do that in another story. Thanks for the review and idea.

**Turtlewithwings- **Thanks for the review, but I'm not sure what "meh" means? hahaha :)

**Julie-Anna12- **Ohh , yeah she apoligized but- she might do something else... You'll have to wait and see**.**

**Juniepoenie- **Thanks for the review, Yeah I know you're an author and I love you story. The Cato/Katniss comes more often than Finnick/Katniss in the begging portion of the story. But don't wory Finnick and Katniss have a hate/love relationship.

**Everllarkglee4ever- **Thanks, here is your 7th Chapter hope you like it.

**(Guest)- **Yeah , Katniss is fighting back... alot specially in this new chapter. Finnick/Katniss will come soon enough hopefully.

**(Guest)- **Aweee , thank you. Well I hope you like this Chapter.

**That was alot o.o , anyways here's your Chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger Games.**

**Katniss' POV.**

Just like the last time I was angry, I marched my way up to the rooftop.

"You pig heads are morons, I curse you!"

"You'll grow like pigs and die from high cholesterol level! You'll go to hell after death! Pig Brains 4, animals will rip your dead bodies apart!"

"What else?" the voice was deep, but quiet. I turned around and Cato was standing before me. I ask him why he's here. But I answer the question myself.

"WHAT!? You want to beat me up too? Give me a minute I need to rest" I told him. He stares at me with a blank face, then he walks towards me. I back away thinking he'll hurt me but instead he gives me a handkerchief and tells me to clean my self.

I snatch the handkerchief away from him, then return to my spot. He then turn to go look else where. Why is he nice to me!? Didn't I offend his little posse and I just cursed him. He still keeps his calm. I thank him for the handkerchief. I bit my lip, and continue to wipe my face. I stare at his face... there is no trace of malice, no emotion.

"Sorry, I cursed you, I was only-" he cut me off.

"It's alright, I'm not interested in other people's affairs" he then walks toward the stair-case exit.

"Wait, your handkerchief?" I held it out to him.

"Dump it, it's junk." then he leaves to go somewhere else. What does he mean by other people's affairs?

**Line Break*****

I retied my hair after it dried. I tied it in it's usual braid. I thought Cato was different from the other obnoxious 3. I'm so stupid to even fall for that. I walk towards where I parked my motorcycle, I'm going home it's been a long- tiring day. When I get to my motorcycle, I find it torn to pieces. It's far from being repaired and it would cost me a fortune to get me a new one. Why do they have to be sooo cruel!?

Now I have to drag this piece of trash till I get home. As I haul the cycle I see a car slow down beside me. It was him... that awful pig head, Finnick. He stops the car to where I am.

"I have good news for you, the good news is with your determination you earned my respect. The bad news is I will work hard to fix you(harm-you)" Then just like that he drives away, what a JERK!

"Who cares if I "earned" your respect your respect is nothing but crap and so are you" I yelled. But it was fine for he was too far to even hear a single word I said. Gosh, I hate that guy. I swear God sent him to the world tobring me to my misery.

**Line Break*****

For the last 2 days I have been "training" myself. When I get back to school they won't know what him them. I leave my house to go to the school. Once I step foot into the hellhole/University, I set out to look for the Pig Heads. I find them eating out in the Cafeteria. I took out the red note I made out of my messenger bag. _**They're not the only ones who can play this game. **_

I approach their table, and once Finnick turns around I stick the red note on his stupid forehead. Once I know I have their attention I start speaking, and what I say just comes out naturally.

"Pig Brain's 4, you better listen good! Don't think I'm terrified or afraid of you!... In fact I'm challenging you!" As I say my final words I walk out of the cafeteria.

Ohh-My-Freaking- Gosh! That was awesome, I can't believe I just did what I did. They won't know what'll him them. I'm not going down without a fight and I'm definitely not going to stand for any bull-crap.

**Finnick's POV. (Wohooo, finally)**

How dare she!? She doesn't know what she's coming up againts. I turn around to see an amused Cato, and my 2 other idiot friends (Gale&Marvel) laughing their heads off.

"The first challenge we've ever had! How exciting!" Gale says.

Marvel then snatches the not from my forehead and starts reading it. He then hands it over to Gale who tells me the note isn't exactly a pleasant one. Whatever it say I don't care.

That Katniss girl, definitely has guts. But if she wants a challenge, fine. She better bring her A game. I'm definitely not loosing my 1st challenge, specially NOT to a girl. _**She is a goner.**_

**OHHHHH, tensions building! And Finally a Finnick POV. Well I hope you guys like this Chapter and I will try to post the next one as soon as I can. Sorry this chapter was pretty short. But, Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Way You Are.**

**Sorry, guys it took me long to update. And this chapter is boring in some point but, the end is pretty intense. Oh, well now lets get to the Shout Outs :)**

**toritwilight504- ** 1st of all, I love your reviews! 3 And sencond Katniss ens up with Finnick don't worry though soon enough in the other chapters there will be more romance stuff :)

**Awesomness57(Guest)- **Peeta will be in this story in a couple more chapters he'll show up :) A Cato POV. Will come after this chapter. And Thank You very much.

**Clato and Everlark Forever- **I'm sorry it isn't a Catoniss story, I'm planning on making one though :)

**iHillery- **I'm sorry to dissapoint you but, Boys Over Flowers was made in 2009! And Meteor Garden was mad ein 200-2002 so please get your facts straight. Other than that, Thanks for reviewing alothough it wasn't a really nice review.

**Turtlewithwings- **Thanks, I hope you'll like it better in the later chapters.

**Lya200(Guest)- **Trust me I'm a girl too :) haha. And I find that guys like winning to a girl, same goes for me I like winning over guys. Idk it's a weird thing. But it is part of the story.

**Samiesimpson- **Thanks for the review, and yes I recommend watching Meteor Garden, it's a great series.

**Katnisseverdeen33- **I'm glad you like it, and she will get a new bike... although it isn't one she buys. She gets a gift from someone ;) hope I didn't spoil that part too much.

**Ainsley25- **Thank You very much for both of your reviews. I hope you like this mini-chapter.

**So, Thank You guys for reviewing! I love you guys.  
This Chapter is quiet short, but the next one I will be writting very soon :)**

**I hope you like it, ENJOY ! **_**For the last time Boys Over Flowers and Meteor Garden are only similar, and Meteor Garden came first -.-**_

I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger Games.

**Katniss' POV.**

" WHAT!? You did that to F4 Katniss ?" Prim asked.

Here I am again working in the cake-shop, it was the end of the day and we barely had and have any customers show up. Specially this late.

"Yes I did do it. And I won't lose to them" I told her.

"Great! Whatever they've done to you, pay them back 10 times of that!" Prim said this with great determination. Prim is like a little sister to me, I mean we are the same age and all but back in high school I would always be the one to kick someone's but if they hurt her.

... Her words give me more courage to fight the pigheads though, which is nice. Prim has always been the one to cheer me up in a dull mood.

"I'll make them regret messing with me. They'll regret it for the rest of their lives!" I tell Prim.

"So Katniss what's your plan?"

"I actually don't know" I told her. And with that we both loos our excitement. Great... I don't even have a plan yet, and I'm betting those pig heads have everything set up to torture me, for their enjoyment.

**Finnick's POV.**

Gale and I sit in silence, waiting for Marvel and Cato to show up. We were in a bar, like always. We would often drink just to lay loose and calm down. As I drink my wine Marvel finally shows up.

"Sorry I'm late" Marvel says. Then he takes a seat.

We're used to him always being late, he's either busy getting in on with a new girl or dumping the one he way his "girls" would never last more than one week. He doesn't take girls seriously.. at all.

"Where's Cato?" I ask.

"I called up his house, to see if he was there since he wouldn't answer his cell-phone. Someone answered and told me he was sleeping. I swear that guy sleep 15 hours a day, sometimes even more" Marvel said chuckling.

"Well I'm bored, anything new to talk about?" I ask.

"Yes, Katnip, or whatever her name is. She has some guts to defy you THE "FINNICK ODAIR", what could be more interesting that that" Gale says.

It's true it is pretty interesting, the situation not the girl. In my view the girl definitely has guts and determination but I find her also dull and boring. Then Marvel starts talking.

"She's great, and cool to stick out like that, she is so much like your sister Glimmer, I doubt you can handle her, Finnick"

The Katniss doesn't stand a chance to my sister Glimmer, my sister is way better than a poor little girl like Katniss.

"What are you talking about? I can handle my sister and I can handle Katniss" I two start chuckling, probably because they know that I could never handle my sister. Like EVER, she would always be the one to beat me up. Marvel then says he wants a bet, being me of course I accept the bet. And trust me I won't lose.

Then Gale speaks up and says that he sides with Marvel. He thinks I can't handle Katniss. Pshh, it would be the easiest thing in the world, I tell them.

"Just watch, Finnick the Great can handle her" I tell them into which they reply with another fit of laughter.

**Katniss' POV.**

I look down at my motorcycle. Those idiots locked up my motor-cycle. I just got it fixed now they do this.. They seriously need to get a life and a heart, they're so cruel.

I take a rock I found nearby and hopefully break the chain by beating it up.

"Jerks! What a childish idea!" I say as I pound on the chain.

"Need our help?"

I turn around to see 2 guys, I've never seen them here before but they look like students from here. I guess we just don't run in the same circles.

"Umm, thanks" I told them.

"You're welcome, we should thank you for writing us letter" he said while the other one went to work and started beating the ... what letters? I didn't send any letters to anyone. I asked them about the letter.

The other guys stood up and told me to cut the act and told me that he got a letter from me too, he took out the letter out of his pocket to show proof. I snatched the letter from him.

It said that I would do anything for them if they helped me out by rescuing me from F4... Hmm, F4 they probably set this up UGGHHH! Those Pig Heads sent these to them not me.

They started to talk non-sense so I guess that's my cue to start running. I threew the letter to them and ran off. But of course they caught up tome. They chase after me as I head to the school grounds. But they caught up to me and put me down on the floor, they held me down as I try to struggle. What do they want from me!?

I start yelling non-sense and I started moving my arms and legs to try to get them to let go. But it's no use, they're too strong. But then out of no-where

"Leave her alone!" it said.

_Where have I heard that voice before... Who is he?_

**OOOOOO... CLIFFY. Lool , I really wanted to leave it off at that. I will update sometime in the next 2 days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think! Until next time, BYEEE !**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Way You Are: Chapter 9**

**Hey Guys! Here's the next Chapter and I hope you guys like it :) I was really hoping to hit the 50 mark last chapter, but I hope I get it this chapter. As usual we have the Shoutouts!**

**Katnisseverdeen33- **Yes, a cliffy :) lool.

**Aliyaahhhh**- Awee, thank you. And here's your update I hope you like it.

**Toritwilight504- **Sadly it isn't Finnick, you'll find out later :)

**Clato and Everlark Forever**- Hmmm, how did you know it was him... -.- hahaha, yeah it is. Thanks :)

**Julie-Anna12**- Here's your update!

**JFK Jenna- **Thank You, veryyyy mucchhh.

**Carolina(Guest)- **Here you go, Chapter 9 hope you love it.

**Anna100044-** Yes it is a Finnick/Katniss story. And Thank You for your review.

**Joselyn-** Here you go! , I deleted the Chapter right away, just so I could sneak in a shoutout for you. I hope you like this chapter. And yes it is him :)

****** I really hope you guys like this chapter, and as always please review it helps me out alot :)**

I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Katniss' POV.**

"I said LET HER GO" the voice said.

I couldn't see his face, but he was a HUGE guy, twice the size of these 2 num-nuts. As he walked towards us I finally see that it's...

.

.

.

Cato.

The two skimpy guys looked up, they were so tiny compared to him.

"But Finnick told us to do this" one of them said.

I should have known it was Finnick. The minute I saw the letter I supposedly sent to them I knew it had to be him. That MORON, too wimpy to face his own fights, too wimpy to come and face me. Instead he sends these 2 losers...

I was too caught up on my thoughts to even realize that the guys ran away, and it was only Cato and I. I sat up and seconds later I find myself screaming at Cato.

"Why did you rescue me, Huh? ... Aren't you one of "them" ?" I asked.

He stares at me with a blank face, no emotion at all.. then he speaks up.

"I didn't rescue you, I only hate to see such things" and with that he walked off.

Is there something wrong with him? He always seems so distant, like his mind is somewhere else where. Just then it dawned on me, I realized what almost happened... I almost got raped by those 2 suckers... I felt tears start to pool in my tear ducts and I just couldn't hold them in. I started crying... Why did this have to happen to me? What have I done to deserve this...

Just then I see someone walk past me...

When I look up to see who it was, it was Cato and he was doing a handstand!?

"What're you doing" I asked. He came down from his hand stand and took a seat right next to me.

"When I was little, a friend once told me... we can stop our tears from flowing if we stand upside down" he said.

Hmmm, that's strange. Weird and childish.. I guess he does have a soft side. We sat there in silence for minutes then he stands up to go leave.

**Finnick's POV.**

I head for my room to pick up my swimming trunks, robe and towel and headed to the pool. My family's mansion is HUGE, we have ten bedrooms, two kitchens.. three dining areas, an indoor and outside pool then we have all the sports courts you can name.. we basically have everything.

I jump in the pool only to be interrupted minutes later by my butler. Right behind him are the 2 kids I sent out to do a "task" though.I get out of the pool send my butler off, and told the kids to come over. I asked them how it went and from the looks on their faces... I knew it did not go as plan at all. Idiots!, I send them to do an easy task and they fail!?

"It was a flop!? Are you pigs? How stupid can you get!? I yelled at them.

"The girl is a tough nut to crack, Finnick, we had a hard time putting her down, and we were about to tear her clothes off." one of them said.

Wait what!? Tear her clothes off!?

"Idiots! -I throw my towel at their faces- I only told you to give her a scare!"

"Wait, we wouldn't have succeed anyways because Cato came."

Hmmm... Cato!? Why did he interrupt this? He's suppose to be on my side. Not the poor scum-bag's side. I can't believe this! I walk away, so I can go head to my room.

"Wait!, what about the $50,000 you promised?"

I'm enraged!? These guys are truly idiots, after doing what they did do they still expect to get the money? I turn around only to kick both of them down to the pool.

Katniss' POV.

Line Break***

There he is... the moron who told those two idiots to mess with me...

"Hey! Finnick" he turns around, I run up to him push him and then punch him square on the jaw. He turns around to look at me.

"You Moron!, Are you a man? You can't even face me!? You have the guts to do such thing!?" then I run as fast as I can up to the roof.. where I know I can have my alone time.

**Finnick's POV.**

I look at her as she runs...I haven't noticed it before but she has a nice ass. Besides that she's a total asshole. To do what she did to me, it takes gut which she obviously has... but she is sooo getting it.

Marvel asks me if I'm okay, so does Gale he offers me a coke. Pffttt, I'm fine although she can throw a good punch...

**Katniss' POV**.

I run to the roof as fast I can, once I'm there I start smiling like an idiot. Pheww! That was amazing, I've always wanted to do that to him... but I know he will get me back, one way or another. But I don't even care anymore... punching him was the best feeling I've ever had in a long time.

"Pig Brains 4, I will never give into YOU!" I yell.

That was amazing.

* * *

**WOHOOO! I thought this chapter was fun...lool. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! And please review and favorite. Love you guys bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Way You Are.**

**OMG, we reach 63 reviews on the last one which means I got 12 reviews for the last Chapter. I cannot thank you guys enough for that. Thank You guys soooo much.**

**Shoutout to; SilverWildRiver, Philosopher(guest), JFKJenna, Katnisseverdeen33, Julie-Anna12, Guest, mellarkfan121, CALuvsTHG(Guest), Carolina(Guest), Clato and Everlark Forever, LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever, Anna100044. Thank You guys for reviewing.**

**Without further ado, here's your chapter.**

I do not own Meteor Garden or The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Katniss' POV. **  
**Line Break*****

Another day in this stupid University, I really don't like this place but as the days pass I'm getting used to it. The school is great itself, but with the students and teachers everything becomes awful.  
When those pigheads graduate it will be a huge relief for every student and staff, no more trouble in the will finally be able to breathe a little without those pigheads.

I arrive half an hour early in school. It's been a nice morning so far, no sign of F4. The sun is out, it isn't so bright that it bothers your eyes, it's more like a slight ray that up the school.  
I don't have anything to do, so as usual I make my way to the rooftop. I hope Cato's ther- wait, what am I saying I don't like Cato. I don't like Cato. I DON'T LIKE CATO. I can't like Cato.  
I open the door to the rooftop at make my way to the balcony. I look to my left and my right but Cato isn't there, hmm... strange he isn't here today. I spend a couple more minutes on the rooftop and then go down to my locker to pick up my books.

It was 10 minutes before class starts and I make my way to my first class: History. History was in the first floor, so I go down to flights of stairs. When I get down to the 1st floor I hear an instrument playing, it was a beautiful melody, and whoever was playing it is obviously a great musician.

I still have 8 minutes till class and the teacher doesn't arrive right on time anyways, so I go to where the music is coming from. I peek through the little opening on the door and see that the musician was obviously a was tall, bulky and muscular and he was playing the violin, such a weird instrument for a big guy to be playing. I open up the door a little more and I fin out that the guy was Cato. So that's why he wasn't on the rooftop today. This room was huge, it was the room they held any type of play or stage event.  
I open the door and make my way down the stairs to where the stage is. But then he stops playing and I know that he knows someone is here. He looks up- and I stop dead in my tracks knowing that I just interrupted him, I probably shouldn't have went in the first place.

It was an awkward silence and to lighten up the mood I just start talking to him non-stop, asking him questions and so on.

"Do you know you've cause disruption?" he says.

"Well, I just came to thank you if you haven't saved me I would have been ... raped" I say.

"If I knew you would stick to me like glue I wouldn't have saved you, but it was the most I could do anyway" he says while he packs up his stuff then goes up the stairs to leave. What's with him and leaving all the time?

Once he's up the stairs, I tell him I'll still look him up on the rooftop. "Then, I'll stop going there" he said. I really do like his company, and besides I don't have any other friend in this school. I don't know why but I'm not offended by what he's said.

**Line Break*****

It was the end of another school day and it wasn't a bad day, F4 hadn't showed up to school and I didn't get hurt or bullied in any way. I go to where I usually park my motorcycle, I open up the back box and put my books there.

I was about to sit down, until I look behind me to see 2 guys in black suits and sunglasses. Who the fuck are these guys? agents or something?  
Before I have time to talk they take me by my arms and start talking.

"Ms. Everdeen? please come with us." one of them says.

"What the fuck do you guys want!? Who are you!?" I yell. But it's no use there's two guys and I'm not strong enough to handle even 1 of them. But I do what I can and start kicking them, like there's no tomorrow. What do they want!? They lift me up and take me to a car. Then they drive away, once we get in the car I start kicking and punching a lot. I do whatever I can to make a noise.  
"Don't try to escape and sit still!" they say. Why would they expect me to do such a thing when they just kidnapped me!

Then the ruckus starts I bit down on one for the guys arm then choke the guys that's driving. He start driving in a zig-zag motion and I know that he will be knocked out sooner or later. Then I turn around and receive a nice punch square on my cheek then everything starts to blur, and I drop on the car-seat and doze off.

* * *

**OOOOOOO. Who are these guys and what do they want with Katniss? Eeeep. Hahaha, I'll post the next chapter either tomorrow or in 2 days. I'll always post in at least 1-3 days prior to the last chapter. So there you go I hope you guys like it.**


	12. NOTICE 2

Hey Guys, sorry this isn't a chapter but throughout the reviews I see some suggestions or complaints dealing with the story. I'm sorry that I can't suit what some of you guys want to happen to the story and it saddens me to see alot of these types of reviews... but anyways I still have alot of support for the majority of you guys.

**But I have decided that from the next chapter on, I will make my own story I will still base the story line on Meteor Garden but I will change somethings up so that you guys enjoy this story. I will try to fasten up the Finnick/Katniss part BUT I DID TELL YOU GUYS THIS IS A LOVE TRIANGLE, **that's why the story is a little bit slow on the romance and also at the** first part of the TV series it shows the hatred between Finnick and Katniss I wanted to do that to but due to some of the reviews I will change it to your liking.**

So I update 1-3 days after the last Chapter, if I'm not feeling lazy I will update 2 chapters per day or the day after a new chapter. Yeah, I'm sorry this wasn't a chapter and I'll try to quicken up the romance for some of you guys that wanted to.

InLoveWithHG


	13. Chapter 11

**Katniss' POV.**

When I wake up I have 3 women looming over me.

"She has a good complexion, but we need to tighten her skin in some places... we will give her a massage" she says.

"What are they talking about!?, Who are they?, What do they want to do?" All these questions pop into my head. But I don't have the answers to any of these questions, one minute I'm being kid-napped by guys in suits and now I'm getting a massage. When I try to get up all they do is push me back down and keep talking about my skin? What is happening, I'm so lost.

* * *

The three women who were giving me a massage were actually pretty nice, they fixed my hair put make-up on me and all that other girly stuff that I could never afford.  
Their names were Flavius, Octavia and Venia. They're weird but I find their company...comfortable. They talk a lot, about anything really they're very random and I'm just her laying down letting them do what they're doing.

Once they were done I was sent to a plain room, it only had a huge closet. Once a servant opened it, it's filled with every piece of clothing known to women. There were shoes, accessories and a million different type of clothes. The servant picked out this beautiful floral skater dress with the back open, then she paired it up with some nude-colored wedges. Then she told me to go put it on in the bathroom, so I did and when I came out this butler told me to come with him.

I followed the butler through the big white mansion, the mansion was plain and boring yet it had everything. Right after a couple of minutes of walking around the butler finally stops at a huge door. He takes a key out of his pocket and inserts it into the door's key hole. Once it's open he tells me to go inside and have a look around or sit, with that he leaves me. This room looks like it is a living room, it was huge filled with furniture that would be in no comparison to my house.

After a few minutes, I finally hear footsteps. Phew- I thought they're going to lock me up in this room. But when I see the person, I don't even want to know what's happening anymore or why he's here. It's Finnick.

"Well? Are you satisfied with your makeover" he says. Goddamn, I hate that voice so bad.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"This is my home, my mansion"

His home? WTF he has a beauty salon in his house!? My house is nothing compared to his big old mansion. How can one even live in such a thing, it's as big as a fucking mall.  
"This is the life of an upper-class Katniss, goes to show that even people like you... an ordinary girl can shine". he says.

Big whoop I don't need this "upper-class" life.

"Then what now? What do you want me to do next?" I ask.

With that question, he stops to think. What could he be thinking about, but with that mind of his I know it's not something pleasant on my side of the deal.

"I'm giving you a chance to come with me, Everdeen. In school you'll only walk behind me and sometimes when no one is looking...beside me." he said with a cocky grin plastered over his face.

What The Actual Fuck, he thinks he can kidnap me put me through all that girly stuff then expect me to do these things. No way I'm letting that fucking happen, I'm not being bought by anyone.

"Well? Aren't you elated?" he said.

"Yes... I'm elated to realize the trash talk I gave you has turned you into a bigger idiot. Cut the crap, Odair you think I'd be elated if you were your presence ?" I'd never in a million years, want his presence.

"Why not? I'll pay you $100,000 a month... and give you a platinum card for use without limit." he said.

Is he really that fucking stupid, I'm not being bought by anyone. Specially not a special-pampered freak. I take of my shoes and throw one at him "Pig-Brain! You have no common sense! Give me back my clothes I want to go home. You want to buy me like a piece of merchandise? Well listen good I'm someone whom no amount of money can buy! Go look for other women who will buy into your piece of crap. I'm out" and with that I throw him the other shoe.

* * *

I walk through the school halls, but not without the constant stares of this disgust. What did Finnick do now!? I make my way to my first class and stop right in-front of the door. Everyone stares at me with disgust, I head to my desk and sit down.

Everyone looks at me then whispers to their friends, then I look up to the board.

"Everdeen, isn't a virgin. She's had many abortions." it said. Whoever did this is practically telling me to give them a beating. And I know exactly who it is... Finnick.

Fuck Finnick, seriously how can he do something this cruel. He is the King of all Jerks. He's such an asshole. I stand up from my seat to go look for him and the rest of the pig heads. Once I find them they're on the playground playing around. Cato and Finnick sitting on the bar, while Gale does pull ups on the other bar and Marvel on the other hand is just drinking coke.

"Finnick, you ass-hole" I yell as I run to him, obviously the bar is too high for me to reach so I just look up to him. "Finnick, you bitch how can you even sleep at night!? with the crap that you do I'm sure you'll go to hell and I'm still a virgin!" They all snicker except Cato, who looks like he's thinking about something else. Before I leave I needed to punch Finnick but he's to high up so I settle with just kicking Gale in the groin and with that I run away.

* * *

Here's your Chapter I hope you like it. Thank You guys for all the support please R&R. Tell me what you think and I'll talk to you guys next time. As I said I will still base it off- of Meteor Garden but to speed-en up the romance I will change a few things :)

~ InLoveWithHG


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own The Hunger Games or Meteor Garden.**

Meteor Garden came out in 2000-2001. Boys Over Flowers came out at 2009, hence the fact Meteor Garden came out first and BOF just had the** same IDEA with different ACTORS.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_I walk through the school halls, but not without the constant stares of this disgust. What did Finnick do now!? I make my way to my first class and stop right in-front of the door. Everyone stares at me with disgust, I head to my desk and sit down._

_Everyone looks at me then whispers to their friends, then I look up to the board._

_**"Everdeen, isn't a virgin. She's had many abortions."**__ it said. Whoever did this is practically telling me to give them a beating. And I know exactly who it is... Finnick._

_Fuck Finnick, seriously how can he do something this cruel. He is the King of all Jerks. He's such an asshole. I stand up from my seat to go look for him and the rest of the pig heads. Once I find them they're on the playground playing around. Cato and Finnick sitting on the bar, while Gale does pull ups on the other bar and Marvel on the other hand is just drinking coke._

_"Finnick, you ass-hole" I yell as I run to him, obviously the bar is too high for me to reach so I just look up to him. "Finnick, you bitch how can you even sleep at night!? with the crap that you do I'm sure you'll go to hell and I'm still a virgin!" They all snicker except Cato, who looks like he's thinking about something else. Before I leave I needed to punch Finnick but he's to high up so I settle with just kicking Gale in the groin and with that I run away._

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

_I know this is his way to get back at me, for not accepting his offer. But why would he want me to go with him? After all the torture he's given me why has he given me an offer? _I end up walking back to class to pick up my books and bag. When I'm finally at the classroom door I take up the scene right in-front of me, 2 of those snobby rich kids, erasing the board. Am I hallucinating or what.. why would they help me out? I clear my throat to let them know I'm here. They stop dead in their tracks and turn their heads to me.

"Hey, Katniss we wanted to erase the board ourselves, it wasn't fair for you . Although you aren't rich we know you're not that type of person." they say in unison.

Wow, I'm blown away by what they said how can anyone be so nice in this University, specially these 2 pampered-brats, _not that I'm complaining. _But still it's nice to find something good in this hell-hole.

"Ooh, thank you. By the way what are your names?"

"Well, I'm Clove" ... from what I can tell Clove isn't that special _not to be mean. _Clove had beautifully tanned skin, soft-hazel eyes and long hair that goes past her hip.

"And I'm Rue, nice to meet you!" I can tell right off the bat that Rue is the talkative-cheery kind. Rue has a small figure, she has eyes similar to Clove's but her hair is puffy and short. After our little introduction we decided to head to the cafeteria to chat and get to know each other better.

* * *

We headed off our different ways right after eating. I found out that Rue and Clove used to be just like me... an ordinary poor girl. Then their parents got a major boost in their jobs and now they're rich. They're amazingly generous but all in all I think I can finally say I have some friends at school. This was a good feeling, knowing that I finally have someone I can talk to besides Prim. Once I'm out of my daze I realize I'm already home, _I have a shift at the cake shop today, form 5:00 to the end of the day._ It's 4' o clock so I can take a 30 minute break then make my way to the cake shop. I take a nap and when I wake I go straight to work. When I get there I see that Prim's already working.

*** It's the end of the day, and I'm exhausted. Right now Prim and I are having a small conversation while I mop the cake shop. When I'm finally done I place the mop inside the girls' washroom and make my way towards the counter where Prim is. Then I notice Prim just stopped paying attention to me instead she gazes out the shop window.

"OMG, look Katniss, CUTE BOYS!" she yells probably loud enough for the so called "cute-guys" to hear. When I turn to look at them I find myself staring at Cato, then there's Gale right behind him. Cato was looking at a piece of cake from outside the store. What are Cato and Gale doing i staring into a cake shop!? Cato enters and I know I can't stop myself from looking at him but I know I can give him any attention so I look away.

"Hey, it's Katniss. What're you doing?" Gale says.

Is he that stupid, what else could I be doing!? "I'm working" I mumble.

"Ohh, hardworking-girl or should I say hardworking virgin?" he asks while chuckling.

"What a stupid-ass comment, jerk."

"So you guys are F4, I've heard of you. My name's Prim, I used to be Katniss' classmate. She took good care of me, she's like my big sister." Prim said.

"PRIM! Don't talk to strangers." I yell.

"May I have this piece of cake?" Cato asks. I walk over to where he is at and open the glass shelf. I ask him which one and he points to it. I take up the slice of cake and place it in a box.

"How much is it?" he ask.

"5 dollars." I say as I hand him the cake box. Gale takes the box and Cato hands me the money.

"Cato why would you buy cake, we're going out to party and besides you don't even have a sweet tooth." Gale says.

"It's a lovely cake, I'm not eating it." Cato says. WTF!? a lovely cake. I find it hard to believe that a huge muscular guy even says such things.

"Sorry, Cato acts weird around girls he likes" Gale says.

"Will you shut up?" Cato whispers. He seems so calm, cool and collected about everything if I was him I would knock the living hell out of Gale for saying that.

"OMG, look Cato's blushing" Prim whispers. But she's not the best whisperer ever so Gale hears it.

"He's blushing alright but I don't think it's about you guys." Gale says. How rude!? Right after that they leave, but then Gale winks right before he closes the door. What the fuck does a WINK mean?

"Hey Kat, do you think he blushed because of me?" Prim said. I hit her playfully on the arm, but I don't reply.

"Ohhhh, I get it he's that guy you were talking about. The one different from the others" Prim says.

"Cut it out, let's close up" I tell her.

* * *

**_Teehee, bad chapter but next chapter is going to be in Cato's POV! WOOHOOO. Lool, and a big twist will come._**


End file.
